Fairy Godmother
The Fairy Godmother is Cinderella's Fairy Godmother who helped her go to the royal Ball in Disney's Cinderella and its sequels. In the original film, she was voiced by the late Verna Felton, who also voiced Flora in Sleeping Beauty, while in the sequels of Cinderella, she was voiced by Russi Taylor, who also voiced Drizella in the sequels. In the 2015 live-action remake, she was portrayed by Helena Bonham Carter, who also portrayed the Red Queen in the 2010 live-action film Alice in Wonderland and to its 2016 sequel Alice Through the Looking Glass. The Fairy Godmother is a motherly, kind, and genuine character with an optimistically pure heart. She serves as a physical symbol of hope in Cinderella's life, and speaks with a gentle tone. Though wise to a degree, the Fairy Godmother tends to be comedically absent-minded, and continuously loses sight of the obvious, and has a habit of both losing her wand and forgetting her magic words of "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". Even so, she can piece together her mind quickly enough and enjoys her ability to ensure dreams come true, and treats Cinderella as her own daughter, in a sense. Appearances Cinderella After her wicked stepsisters cruelly destroy the dress she plans on wearing to the ball when they recognize the beads and sash that they threw earlier, Cinderella runs out to the backyard of her stepmother Lady Tremaine's château near her father's fountain. There, she breaks down in sorrow as she has no way of getting to the ball now, beginning to lose her faith in dreams. However, her faith is still strong enough to summon her Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother explains that she has arrived to help Cinderella in her time of distress. To get her to the ball, she transforms an ordinary pumpkin into a carriage, and four of Cinderella's mice friends into stallions for the carriage. She attempts to turn Lucifer into something, but he flees, and it is unknown what he would have transformed into, or if he managed to dodge it. She then turns Cinderella's horse, Major, into a coachman, and her dog Bruno into a footman. Finally, after Cinderella points out her tattered gown, Fairy Godmother measures Cinderella with her wand and bestows a beautiful white dress upon Cinderella, complete with two enchanted glass slippers that only Cinderella can wear due to their small size. Before she departs, the Fairy Godmother gives Cinderella a word of caution: at the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will return to normal. Grateful for the gifts anyway, Cinderella thanks her Fairy Godmother and happily rides off to the ball as Fairy Godmother bids her farewell. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In the second installment of the Cinderella series, Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, the Fairy Godmother is shown at the very beginning telling the story of Cinderella to the mice. Jaq, Gus, and the other mice then decide to create a storybook of their own, reflecting on various events that occurred since they first arrived at the castle. The Fairy Godmother happily assists the mice in creating the book and actually appears in the second story: Tall Tail. Here, Jaq desperately wants to help Cinderella with her daily duties around the castle, but because of his small size, he cannot. Soon enough, Fairy Godmother appears and offers to help Jaq by turning him into a human - Sir Hugh - which he accepts. However, he causes more trouble as a human than he ever did as a mouse. In the end of the segment, Fairy Godmother returns again, changing Jaq back into a mouse. Though he learns a great lesson from his human adventure, Jaq apparently grows a disliking of magic. In the end of the film, Fairy Godmother helps the mice take their completed book to Cinderella who gladly reads her new book together with the mice. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the third installment of the Cinderella film series, Cinderella and Prince Charming are celebrating an entire year together filled with magic and romance. Unfortunately, during the festivities, the Fairy Godmother accidentally loses her wand, which falls into the hands of Anastasia, one of Cinderella's stepsisters. Anastasia quickly takes it to her mother and sister Drizella. As she witnesses Fairy Godmother's magic doings with the wand, she tries to convince her mother and sister that it is magic. Lady Tremaine and Drizella find the conversation to be absurd until Fairy Godmother arrives, requesting the return of her wand. Anastasia fights her back, accidentally turning their cat Lucifer, into a half goose, half cat hybrid. The astonishing sight convinces Tremaine, and Anastasia accidentally transforms the distracted Fairy Godmother into a stone statue (much to Anatasia's horror). With the magic of the wand in her hands and no one to stop her, Lady Tremaine alters time and history, so that Anastasia was the one to fit the slipper. Fortunately, Cinderella, Jaq, and Gus catch on, and battle against Lady Tremaine for the wand, win the battle, retrieve the wand and restore the Fairy Godmother. Alas the Fairy Godmother retrieves her wand, and she lastly uses it to restore Cinderella's wedding attire, which was destroyed by Lady Tremaine. Before the film closes, Fairy Godmother asks if Cinderella and Prince Charming would like to return to their normal lives, but the couple seems happy enough as it is. House of Mouse Fairy Godmother is a guest character in the series, often seen with Cinderella. In "Goofy's Menu Magic" after she eats her meal, Fairy Godmother accidentally places her wand on her plate. It is taken to the kitchen and Goofy accidentally uses it to make an incredible stew. In the end, the club is flooded with stew but is saved when Fairy Godmother regains her wand. In "House of Magic", the wand is stolen by Daisy Duck in order to do a magic trick. In "Ladies' Night", Minnie Mouse wears Cinderella's ball dress in a fashion show, but Fairy Godmother accidentally forgets to warn her that it will eventually transform back into ragged clothes, just like in the film. She also appears in a non-speaking cameo in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Cameos An emoticon version of Fairy Godmother appeared in the Cinderella entry of the As Told by Emoji short series. Live-action appearances Once Upon a Time First Iteration The Fairy Godmother, portrayed by Catherine Lough Haggquist, makes a small appearance in the fourth episode of the ABC series Once Upon a Time. In addition to being the proposed godmother to Cinderella, the Fairy Godmother is also patron to King George's kingdom and when Prince James dies, George makes a deal for James' twin with Rumplestiltskin for the whereabouts of the Fairy Godmother. As Cinderella is sadly sweeping on the night of Prince Thomas' ball when she is approached by her Fairy Godmother, who prepares to send her there. To try and prove to Cinderella that she has the power to, the Fairy Godmother reveals her incredibly powerful magic wand and is just about to transform the girl, when she erupts into a shower of fairy dust. Rumplestiltskin emerges from the shadows and takes the wand, which he uses to send Cinderella off to the ball instead. She is later mentioned by Rumplestiltskin to Regina (the Evil Queen) after the curse is broken when he uses her wand to absorb all of the fairy dust from the mines and cast a spell preventing Cora (Queen of Hearts) from entering Storybrooke. Second Iteration A second iteration of the Fairy Godmother, played by Jillian Fargey, makes her only appearance in the episode "Hyperion Heights". She actually manages to help Cinderella get to the ball, before being captured shortly after by Lady Tremaine, who knocks her out and proceeds to tie her up and cut off her wings. When the Fairy Godmother wakes up, Lady Tremaine mocks her about the loss of her wings, claiming she no longer looks impressive now that she doesn't have any, and uses the fairy's own wand to turn her to dust, using the words "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". Cinderella (2015) In the 2015 live-action Cinderella film, the Fairy Godmother is played by Helena Bonham Carter. The character has a slightly larger role in this film than in the animated movie, where she is disguised as an old beggar who watches over Cinderella before revealing herself as the magical being she truly is. She is also the narrator of the film. The Fairy Godmother is first seen as an aforementioned beggar woman, following the Tremaine family's departure to the Royal ball. As Cinderella falls into despair, the beggar woman arrives and asks for nourishment, to which Cinderella obliges. Afterward, she reveals herself to be the girl's Fairy Godmother and, like the original film grants her access to the ball. Before she departs, the Fairy Godmother casts a further spell to ensure that her step-family will not recognize her, warns Cinderella of the time limit, and sees her off after bestowing a pair of magical glass slippers, that will ultimately lead to the girl's happy ending. Descendants In the television movie, the Fairy Godmother is played by Melanie Paxson. She is the headmistress of Auradon Prep and has a daughter named Jane who is shy and insecure but fascinated with magic, even if she doesn't let her daughter use it. When the descendants of the heroes' sworn enemies come to Auradon, they have been tasked by their parents to steal her magic wand. While most of the kingdom is against the idea of villain kids coming to Auradon, Fairy Godmother attempts to be a mentor figure to the kids and tries to teach them how to be good in her new Remedial Goodness class. During Prince Ben's Coronation, it is the Fairy Godmother's role to knight him using her wand. However, the wand is stolen by Jane, who had been manipulated by Mal, and the barrier to the Isle of the Lost is broken, allowing Maleficent to escape. When she appears at the Coronation, the Fairy Godmother confronts her with her wand, but is swiftly defeated and frozen. When Maleficent is defeated, the Fairy Godmother reveals that she has shrunk down to the size of the love in her heart (she is now a tiny lizard instead of a dragon) and uses her magic to unfreeze everyone else. Despite her younger appearance in the film, Cruella refers to her as an "old bat". Descendants 2 Melanie Paxson reprises the role of the Fairy Godmother. Gallery Fairy Godmother/Gallery Trivia * In the episode House of Magic of House of Mouse, Daisy Duck steals her Magic Wand with the intention of performing a magic act but accidentaly makes the audience disappear. * A villain of the same name appears in Shrek 2 as the main antagonist. Category:Characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Fairies Category:Elderly characters Category:Magical users Category:Wise characters Category:Mentors Category:Heroines Category:Optimists Category:Disney characters